compediafandomcom-20200214-history
White Scenarios
White Scenarios are In-Character (IC) role-playing scenarios that have members of the Star Wars Combine performing actions through the forums. Game Masters (GMs) monitor these scenarios and perform actions with Non-Playable Characters (NPCs). In White Scenarios there are no repercussions for being involved. If you die in one, you will still be alive in the Combine. Depending on how well you role-play in the scenarios you will be given experience points (XPs). You can find scenarios through the community links RPG Centre under Portals, and White Scenario Board under Affiliates.are White Scenarios? What are White Scenarios? Rules 1. All Scenarios need a sign-in thread containing the Handles of all players. They may also include any other information the GM/Mod requires, but the handles are needed so XP/CPs can be properly distributed at the end. 2. Action summaries at the end of posts are not required for White Scenarios, but may be optionally used for clarification of your actions. 3. All posts should be formatted as if you were writing a fiction novel, remaining consistent to one tense and perspective. Other posting formats will typically be penalized in your final XP total, in accordance with the Bad Format rules thread in this forum. 4. Godmoding, in any form, is not allowed. Godmoding will be penalized in your final XP total. If another participant gives you permission to roleplay or temporarily control their character for any reason, this must be stated in an OOC note in each post in which it happens to let the mod know it is not godmoding. 5. All White Scenarios are 100% In Character. That means that you play your regular Combine character at all times. You will not play a character from a CMG you do not belong to, and cannot play as a pirate (for example) if you are a member of a ship-production CMG. Use common sense and join only scenarios that your character would normally be eligible to be in. Any Scenario that requires or allows people to play characters other than their regular Combine characters will be denied. 6. You may only post once per round in any White Scenario. A round counts as everybody who is participating having posted. In most scenarios, the GM will post between rounds. Conversation posts (a few lines of speech and little else) are not usually covered by this restriction, but you should check with the GM to be sure. 7. A scenario is considered active as long as three participants, in addition to the GM, remain active within a three-week period. Inactive scenarios will be closed down by the moderator. 8. New players may not be introduced into a scenario after the first round, unless particularly significant circumstances warrant it. All replacements, including first-round replacements, must be approved in advance either by the scenario moderator, or by a board administrator if no moderator has been assigned yet. 9. Factions may not be used in a scenario without permission from that faction. This means that the New Republic cannot fight against Imperial NPCs without the Empire's approval. This is because WSs are considered a valid part of Combine history and character backstory, and using characters/factions without permission is godmoding. 10. The role of the Game Master (GM) is to run the scenario and create a new post each round to address the outcome of the players' decisions. The role of the Moderator is to moderate the forum, tally XP, and deal with logistical issues such as whether or not to allow new participants. Whoever chooses to open the scenario must GM their own scenario or arrange for someone to do so, but the mod is assigned by the White Scenario team.White Scenario (and equipment) Rules Equipment Ships and Vehicles: Any ships/vehicles you want to use in a scenario must either be owned by you in the database, assigned to you, or owned by someone whose permission you have. Items: Any items used must either be owned by you in the database, or must be an existing item on the Combine rules page (rules.swcombine.com) that your character could reasonably have access to. For example, if you are Imperial you are permitted to RP with Imperial weaponry, but if you are a civilian that would not be the case. Items and other assets which do not exist in the Combine may not be invented for a scenario unless they are minor items for RP only which serve no real purpose and have no stats (such as your favorite set of underpants or your favorite beverage). See also * Red Scenarios References External links * White Scenario Board - Star Wars Combine Category:Technical